Evil on my side
by bellamy-cullenvampire-bean
Summary: Sequel to 'Dreams do come true'. Grace has left the Cullen's to travel. Edward had left her confused with a lot on unanswered questions... What is going through her mind to make her want to take a path of evil? Story in progress. Please R
1. Prologue

**Fan Fiction**

_**This is just a fan fiction. The characters apart from the main are a work of Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight or anything to do with Twilight. This story is a sequel to my own 'Dreams Do Come True'. If you haven't already read it, please read that one first.**_

**Evil on my side**

**Prologue:**

After all of the time I had spent travelling to find what I really needed, I hadn't realised it was right in front of me all along.

Time for an immortal flies past leaving you with nothing but eternity left. I had spent months, if not years, jumping from place to place to find something… _anything_, to complete me, to fill the black hole that used to be my heart.

When I had met him, I had felt my whole life turn backwards. I felt my good will escape me and evil take its place. But then my angel showed me the way and made me see reason. I saw the light for the first time, like I had been walking around with my eyes closed, and for the first time in ages I finally opened them to see the true picture. I destroyed my new life to make way for what really mattered.

And this is what it was…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

I let my teeth sink into the flesh and devour the soul of my prey. For months now I had been living in the wild, travelling only when the sun had fallen away into the darkness. The pain and confusion I had felt almost a year ago had been replaced by anger. I never drank from my prey instantly. I fell in love with the hunt, the sound of a fresh heart beating faster as the panic grew. I would rip my food to pieces before I enjoyed the feast of its blood.  
Even though anger spread through my empty veins, I would never release myself over to my senses and hunt humans. It was a disgusting thought which made me shiver when I desired just that one taste…  
It had been so long since I had spoken to anyone, human or vampire. So long in fact I had almost forgotten my own name. It was a shame I couldn't forget the very person I was running from.  
When Alice had asked me what I would do, I couldn't tell her the exact truth. I was glad that she did not have her brothers' power, and that his power would not work on my mind anyway. I told her I wanted to travel, to see what was out there and to experience the true thrill of my vampire senses. But I had locked away a secret that I wished I could erase from my memories. Alice's brother, Edward, was _the_ main reason I had left.

His name sent a wave of pain through my now empty chest. I once had a beating heart until my dreams had taken that away from me. Even motionless, my heart was there for a reason; for him. I inflicted my own pain upon myself just to make _him_ happy, and now I was running, as far away from my home as possible - to the other side of the world in fact - just to get away.  
My anger had grown from that last moment I had spent with him. I brought him what he needed, what he couldn't live without, and still he messed things up. Edward and I were the only ones who knew about this secret, that he had kissed me and admitted his unconditional love for me and for what? To shoot me while I was down!

I lay motionless in a clearing, watching the stars appear in the darkening sky. I couldn't tell exactly where I was now - somewhere in North Italy - but the exact location was unknown. I had finally seen everything I had always wanted as a human. I had been to America, Australia, Canada, China, even Antarctica, and now I was in Italy, my most favourite place in the world, but still closer to home then I really wanted to be.  
I had never once on my travels found anyone like me. I knew that in the real world there wouldn't be any true vampires except myself and the Cullens, to whom I had brought to life. We would be the only vampires in existence - unless one of us slipped…

I watched the clouds overhead fade away from the sky. I felt a light breeze swirl my hair around my face. It made me smile at the feeling. Next to me lay my backpack filled with old clothes and my one true treasure. The pages of my Twilight book which I had kept since my human days were crisp and still as good as new. I hadn't turned the pages since before my dreams had taken my humanity.  
The clothes I wore on my back - a light pink, button-up blouse which showed off my curves and a pair of tight, black jeans - were there only due to my tactics in stealth. During the day I would hide in the darkest part of the woods, keeping myself out of the suns rays where my skin would glisten like newly cut diamonds. As dusk fell I would run with my supernatural speed around the back gardens of the local community, looking for any clothes that would be perfect to wear. Only a few nights had I been seen in public. The men awed at my beauty, followed me like a pack of dogs, but I wasn't after a fling. All I wanted to do was run some more.  
I listened carefully to the sounds around me. I could hear the wind rustling the leaves along the ground deeper into the woods. There was a fresh water spring about half a mile to my left, a few wild animals creeping out of their daily hiding places as the night took over.

The sound of a racing heart reached my ears before the scent. I had dealt with temptation before, but this caught me off guard. When you have so much extra space in your mind to ponder all of the little things, you grow easily distracted. This was why I had only just noticed the rustling a few hundred yards away, and the scent that came with it.  
I jumped to my feet, holding a protective stance as I listened intently. I would not move until I could keep myself under control. I had been a 'vegetarian' for over a year now, but the temptation still captured my self control.  
The scent grew fainter as the heartbeat moved further away. I breathed a sigh of relief and returned slowly to a standing position. The moon was overhead, illuminating my pearly white skin. It was time for another change. I grabbed my bag and ran through the woods at an alarming pace. The scent of human blood was long gone from my system. The night air cleared my head gradually as I wondered which part of the world to visit next.

Being a vampire can be a gift and a curse.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

By the next morning I was in Romania. It was strange, running through the streets of different countries, crossing the boarders in a matter of minutes. My speed never failed me, meaning I could have circumnavigated the world 5 times in around a day.  
I found myself a new hiding place deep within a mountain face. It was damp and dark, the way I liked to live. Mist swallowed the mouth of the cave keeping me hidden from any passers by - if they could climb a mountain, that is.  
My cave and the darkness within were my own companions during the next week. I kept myself locked away, just thinking of all of eternity that I would have to spend cursed. I had always wanted to be a vampire in my human life, always wanting to know _that_ family and be just like them. Now that I had it, and now that my life had changed so much, I was always wondering whether it was for the best.

I removed my clothes to place them in a bundle behind my head. Obviously the cold wouldn't bother me. A _normal _person would be shivering if they lay in a damp cave in their underwear.  
I lay on my back during the long nights, staring at all of the cracks in the ceiling which I could see even in the darkness. I was so used to my heightened senses by now that it made no difference to me how detailed everything was. All I wanted to do was fall asleep. The no sleeping rule with vampires was starting to get in my nerves. Everyone who knew me well enough knew I loved nothing more than to sleep for hours on end.

All of those people had been lost now though.

I sighed and closed my eyes anyway. The back of my eyelids seemed to burn red under the strain of closing them after such a long time. My mind wandered from all different things, from the blurry redness fading from my eyelids to the song lyrics running through my head, even to the small shuffling coming up the mountain side… getting closer and closer.

"Oh!" I gasped. My body shot upwards in one of those fast disconcerting movements of mine. It had been almost two years since I had struggled to keep myself balanced. My hands shot out in front of me before I hit the ground again. I was turning into the world's most unbalanced vampire.  
I crouched low into a protective stance. My lips pulled back over my teeth as the shuffling became louder and closer than ever. I listened intently; was the oncoming danger human, animal… or something like me? A low growl broke through my teeth as I thought this. What would I do _if_ it was another vampire? What would I do if there were other mythical creatures in this world?

And where was the beating heart most creatures possessed, flowing warm, fresh blood around the body. I could only hear low, even breathing. It seemed this creatures heart stood still… frozen in time.

A hand stretched into the mouth of the cave and pulled, bringing up a tall dark figure with it. The mist around the cave hid this persons features, so as I focused in, only the particles in the air were seen clearly in front of my eyes.  
It was a man. A tall man standing straight and true. I kept up my protective stance, my breath held so I could keep myself hidden for as long as possible. I watched as the person stepped closer into the cave, out of the way of the mist. I could see a little clearer now that the mist had escaped his face. It was pale, and beautiful… and…

"What are you doing here?!" I growled. My protective stance had failed me. I jumped forward grabbing the man by the throat and pushing him down to the ground.  
"Grace!" Edward's voice was strained as he took in my appearance. His head hit the ground with a crunch, but unfortunately it didn't hurt him in the slightest. His hands flew out in front of him as he pushed me back into the wall of the cave before I could start snapping at his neck.  
I jumped to my feet, my hands balling into fists so tight my knuckles almost burst through my rock hard skin.

My whole world started to crumble down. I had been spending the time of my life out on my own. I chose not to think of anything that would set my teeth on edge and make me want to rip myself to shreds. Why did my worst nightmare have to be a recurring one?

"Get out!"  
"Grace, please, let me explain."  
"Let you explain how you ruined my life?" I scoffed, "Well I'm sorry, Edward, but you're too late!"  
"Grace…" Edward pleaded. He was beginning to get back to his feet. I bounded forward barging against his chest and forcing him back to ground.  
"Don't you dare!" I screeched.  
"Grace, stop it!" A low growl of his own rose through his incandescent chest.  
"How did you find me?" I interrupted. I stood gracefully, holding one hand in a fist against my chest. Edward sighed, his eyes scanning the sight of me in front of him. He turned away as I realised why. I was still in my underwear.  
"How did you find me?" I repeated as I bent down to replace my clothes.  
Edward sighed. "I followed your scent… I have been for some time now…" he muttered.  
"Why?" I barked.  
Edward turned as I buttoned my shirt. He smiled sweetly, that beautiful crooked smile that haunted my daydreams. "Grace, I want you to come home. We all miss you, Alice especially. Please, just come back."  
I stared in disbelief. "You want me to come back when there's no reason to, when all you do is ruin everything?"  
Edward stepped forward, placing a hand on my waist. I clenched my teeth together, waiting or the worst.  
"I'm sorry about what happened before -"  
"Ha! Sorry for ruining my life? Oh, of course, Edward, no problem. I forgive you." My words were soaked with acid.  
"Grace, please just come home!" He was begging, begging for me to return to where I never belonged in the first place.  
I slapped his hand away from my waist. He gripped it tighter.  
"Edward let go!" I screamed.

And then his lips were on my cheeks, my lips. Each place where his lips touched me left a burning sensation which was extremely uncomfortable.

How did this happen?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm so sorry that it's taken me such a long time to post a new chapter. I finally have this one and I hope you like it. I was having some trouble with this chapter before so I left it... But also school work took over and I had no time for it. Well, here it is so enjoy ^^**

**Chapter three:**

Why, oh, why did this happen?  
Why did I have to have a stupid power?  
Why did he have to be so awkward?  
And why did I have to love him… Still…?

My head became slowly scrambled into a huge mess. It was like someone had scribbled a drawing on the inside of my brain and hadn't bothered to rub it out. It was confusing and most of all frustrating.  
I felt unclean. I had been dying to see him again, ever since I left. It was difficult to be angry for such a long time at that perfect face, at that perfect person, but at least I had tried. His touch has left warm marks on my skin. I needed to feel safe, clean and whole again, but how could I do that with all of this mess?

I walked through the streets of a new city at a slow pace, well, slow enough to be almost human. My bag felt heavy on my back, my throat burned with an intensity which made me unsure of what I really wanted. It had only been a few days since I last hunted. Surely my thirst should be more controlled?  
I threw my bag down into the middle of the empty street and threw myself to the ground. If I could, I would have cried. My situation had never been in a worse way.  
My ears pricked as I heard signs of movement. I stayed as still as I could, unsure of what the sound could be. It could be my own senses playing up, the noise could be further away than I had expected.  
I waited, staying as still as a statue. The sound turned into a shuffling, it was eerie in the darkness that had swallowed me.  
I grabbed my bag and proceeded to my feet. Who had ever heard of a vampire that was scared of their surroundings? My ears were ready for anymore signs of movement. I heard the deep even breathing and the sound of a human heart beating frantically. It was what I had expected.  
I continued down the darkening street. Even as a supernatural being I could tell that staying where I was wasn't the safest thing to do. I listened for the heartbeat, for the heavy breathing of this person, which was always just a few steps behind me. I quickened the pace, acting as human as normal. In my human life I had never been chased by another person, I had never thought that my life was in danger so this was all so new to me. Why would someone want to harm me?

My ears pricked for any signs of advance. I could feel this persons blood pumping at such a pace I would never have thought possible. It was eerie, almost unreal. I waited, still playing oblivious. It was when the beating and breathing stopped that I had to turn.

Standing just an inch from me was the biggest guy I had ever seen. He seemed more like a bear than a real human. His eyes glinted in the little light that surrounded us. I could see the craziness within them and the longing to commit something horrid. My eyes widened as I thought of what this could be. It took me a while to remember that there was no need to scream, as I was far more superior.  
I held my breath for that short second as he lunged forward. He took my waist in an iron chain strength before I could even move. It was bewildering, discovering that my vampire reflexes did not take over automatically. I was swung around like a rag doll, my legs flying everywhere as he threw me to the ground. I twirled gracefully through the air, landing 10 feet away in a protective stance. My lips curled back over my teeth as I let out a deafening growl. It echoed through the empty street, causing my stalkers heart to stop momentarily.

What was this strange feeling inside of me? I knew of anger but never at this magnitude. I could feel all of the irritation and frustration, all of the anger I had bottled up inside of me for so long slip out. I could feel the burning in my throat intensify severely as I stared into his eyes and surveyed the veins within his neck; the areas where the blood was its warmest. I played it quick and easy, like taking a bite out of a sandwich. I lunched forward, forcing him to the ground and sunk my teeth into his neck. I listened to the sounds of his screaming, which was like music to my ears. I could feel his body growing limp beneath mine as I sucked the very last drop of his blood.

And that was when… My eyes turned crimson, and I felt alive once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter four:**

I watched the street grow lighter as I ripped apart the last piece of the body. My throat ached with the longing of more blood. It was like drinking alcohol for the very first time in my life… And I wanted more! This was all so new to me, like a drug I'd never really wanted before until right now.  
My eyes widened in shock as realisation sunk in. It replaced the longing for a split second as millions of questions flew through my mind like, what had I done? And who was I?

But the stranger thing was… I didn't care.

I had known all along about how hard is was to resist the pull towards human blood; I'd had first hand experience with it, as well and reading about it. However the massacre, in my eyes, did not seem at all that horrible. I felt a sense of satisfaction as I thought back over the nights events; the screaming from my prey, the blood splashing on my skin as I ripped his limbs from the rest of his body, the luxurious taste…

So this was the new me…

It was then that a light bulb clicked on in my head. I grabbed my bag with blinding speed and started my journey again, out of this new city and into the shadows of the nearest forest. It was there, when I closed my eyes and began to imagine…

I thought of the hunter, eyes as bright as rubies, skin pale and smooth. His light brown hair tied back at the nape of his neck and his shirt open revealing a hard muscled chest.  
"Concentrate…" I muttered.  
I could feel the power working through my mind… The force of the male description being etched into the walls of my mind, then pulled out and into the real world.

"What is this…?"

The voice came out as a low growl erupting from deep inside. I smiled swiftly, glancing up at my new companion. His crimson eyes were just as bright as my own. I kept my eyes focused deep within his as I rose slowly and started towards him. He stepped back at my advance, crouching low into a protective state. I smiled again and continued forward confidently, never once removing my eyes from his face.

"Who are you?!" he growled, louder this time.

I bounded forward, closing the distance in one quick leap. His face was inches from mine, his cool breath blowing into my face. He truly was magnificent.  
"I'm just like you…" I paused, smiling sweetly and cocking my head to the side. "James…"  
His hand flew towards my throat, throwing me back towards the nearest shade of trees. I flew a good few hundred feet, before landing gracefully on both feet.

"Now that wasn't very nice.." I whispered, knowing he could hear.

I ran forward, swinging my leg in front of me and colliding it sharply with James' chest. From months of practice, my speed was equal to that of Edward himself. I stood up straight and placed my hands on my hips, waiting for James to reappear. I watched as he bounded forward, his hand flying to my throat again and pushing me back sharply into the tree behind me. I waited, watching his eyes survey me with interest. He smelled my fragrance, proving to himself that I was like him. A smile broke out over his perfect lips, revealing sharp, pointed teeth.

What came next changed my life… His hands closed around my throat as his body came closer to mine. His lips pushed down hard on my skin in deep kisses and small bites. I gasped and pulled him closer to me, excitement filling my every vein. This was unlike anything I had ever experience. This was when I knew that I had changed, and that evil was on my side.

**A.N: Yes it has been a while again, sorry about that. I hope you understand the reason for these events, review and tell me what you think. I can always use some ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read, A.N: I am so sorry for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. Seriously life has been so hectic; school life ended, exams, friend trouble, depression. All that kind of stuff. But here is the next chapter and more to come.**

**Chapter five:**

"What is the reason we are here?"

I stared out across the valley of street lights and tall buildings below. The wind blew through my hair, swirling it around my face. The scene below the cliff edge we stood upon was one I had told myself I would never witness again, but times change and this time, I would get my own way.

A hand reached out and caught a strand of my hair blowing in front of my eyes. It gently put it back into place behind my ear before touching my cheek lightly. I ripped my eyes away from the town below and stared into his dark eyes.

"I'm sorry?" I asked. The sight of my old home had torn me away from my original thoughts.

"What is the reason we are here, Grace?" His eyes captured mine once more and held me there. I smiled evilly and thought about my answer.  
"This," I pointed to the bright lights below us, "Is my old home… This is where I left all of my human memories and friends, family. This is where it all happened." The sharpest memory of all came back… The night with Edward, in my bedroom, after I had turned into what he was, what was now my eternity. Anger sparked inside of me as the memory of his indecision came to mind. James sensed this and smiled. His hand rested against my neck and pulled me closer to him, where he kissed me gently. I smiled under the kiss and waited to continue.

I moaned when James' hand slipped below my waist line. He made me feel hot, hot and flustered, but in a good way. I bit down on his bottom lip, tasting the venom I released into its perfect shape. He growled playfully catching my butt in two firm hands. I giggled and pulled away, my eyes flashing with excitement.  
"Now now," I warned playfully, "There'll be plenty of time for that _later_." I smiled evilly and kissed him once more. I heard his complaining groan when I pulled away and stared out over the town once more.

"So you still haven't told me _why_ we are here.." James started. I grinned.  
"For a smart, evil vampire, your mind is a little slow," I laughed at his glare. He was so playful below the hard mask he composed for most company. Only I knew different.

"This is where the Cullen's are now situated… This is where _he_ is. And this is where I shall get my revenge."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six:**

"Oh my!"  
The end was near. I could sense it, feel it, _see_ it.  
"What's wrong?"  
A warm hand held my cheeks. I couldn't see who it was, but I could tell it was my only love. My eyes were fixed on the end.  
"Alice? Tell us what's happening."  
And there was Carlisle.

**Alice's POV:**

"She wouldn't!" I gasped. My head fell forward into my lap as I fought back the dread. There was a pause, I could feel the confusion in the air and I wasn't even as gifted as Jasper. A wash of calm spread over me then, but I knew the truth, I knew what could happen next and that terrified me.  
"Alice?" Carlisle spoke first, calm and firm. "What's happened?"

I couldn't speak. How could she do that to us, to me? I looked up then, searching the room. He was no where to be found.

"Where's Edward?" I muttered. He would have seen it with me. He was our main priority. I could have ripped his head from his shoulders myself for what he did to her in the first place, but I just spent these last few months ignoring him, not caring about him and Bella, and keeping myself to myself, no matter how much it hurt me.  
"Alice?" It was Carlisle again, this time his voice was more urgent. I was too caught up in my own thoughts to answer his needed questions.  
"It's Grace, Carlisle!" I shrieked in exasperation. Jasper's arms wrapped their selves around my waist, pulling me into a calming hug. If I could have cried I would, only for the sheer betrayal I was feeling. He scooped me up in his arms, taking me outside into the fresh air. I loved how he always knew what was best for me, how to take care of me. I clutched myself to him as he set me on my feet once more.  
"Alice, what did you see?" he asked quietly.

I righted myself first, fluffing out my hair, straightening my clothes. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I just wanted the future to be false. They had no idea how much it hurt to see something like this, no one understood. Someone I cared for, someone I truly prayed for everyday to make sure she was happy and safe away from home, betraying myself and my family in the worst way possible.  
"Jasper, she's going to get revenge. The hatred she feels towards him could get him killed. My whole vision had a red film across it. The anger was so intense!"  
"Alice, just calm down for a moment. The future isn't set in stone remember? She may change her mind-"  
"No Jasper! You didn't see it. She fixated on this path, she's determined to get her revenge, and she even has another vampire companion to help her now." I couldn't believe how nervous I was becoming.  
Jasper sighed. "Carlisle?" He said. We both knew that he could hear us.  
"Where did Edward disappear to?" He asked.  
"I have no idea. He's taken the Volvo though." Carlisle appeared at the bottom of the porch stairs.  
My eyes widened. "What about Bella?"  
"She's with Esme. Whatever Edward has gone to do, he stupidly forgot about her. The boy is getting worse, only cares about himself lately."  
"What are we going to do then?" Jasper asked.  
"What can we do son, but fight back? That's the only thing possible."

I frowned. Carlisle hated the thought of a fight, but he was correct. What else could we do?

**Edward's POV:**

I banged my hands against the steering wheel, making the dashboard shudder. Why did I have to be so greedy, so stupid? I was putting my whole family in danger, as well as my girlfriend.

Girlfriend. Is that what I really wanted? For Bella to be my girlfriend?

Either way this outcome would not be a pleasant one.

I could sense that my family were angry with me right now, for leaving so sneakily, for leaving Bella unprotected when, even as I'm the one Grace wants, Bella is the most vulnerable as the human.

But I couldn't see any other way of protecting them apart from going alone.

And that was where I was going.


End file.
